The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display, particularly to a liquid crystal display of the FFS (Fringe Field Switching) system in which pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed over one of a pair of substrates.
There has been known a liquid crystal display of the FFS system in which pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed over one of a pair of substrates (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-165134 referred to as Patent Document 1 hereinafter). In the liquid crystal display disclosed in Patent Document 1, thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed on a substrate, and a gate insulating film composed of an SiN film is formed on the TFTs and the substrate. Over the gate insulating film are formed pixel electrodes, with both an interlayer insulation film composed of an SiN film and an interlayer insulation film composed of an organic layer therebetween. Besides, over the pixel electrodes is formed a common electrode having slits, with an insulation film (inorganic film) composed of an SiN film therebetween.